Chi Chi Body Swap
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: What happens when Gohan and Chi Chi body swap.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the son Goku residence, Chi Chi busted into Gohan's room.

Why aren't you studying she said Angerly. I don't know he said, we'll get back to studying or no more training for a whole month.

Yes ma'am Gohan said having to swallow his Saiyan pride and obey. Later that day Gohon asked if he could go to Bulma's house for a little while.

Alright Gohan you can go be back within the hour she said. I will Mom Gohon said.

When he went to Capsule Corp he was greeted by bulma. What brings you out this way Gohan?

Oh I was wondering if you had invented anything like a body swapping remote or something. Yes she said actually I have. She was curious Why Gohan wanted to swap bodies with anybody.

Can I use it he said. Why she said. You see I just wanted to see what it was like to be mom for the day, she keeps making me study all the time.

Well I haven't tested the remote yet she said. I'll test it for you Gohan said.

Well I guess it wouldn't hurt she said, but if it works you come back her and show me ok.

Ok Gohan said, he could wait to get back to the house and try it out.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan was super excited to try the remote on Chi Chi. He wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine.

Chi Chi kept making him study, and not letting him train. She was also making him become a scholar.

What gave her the right to determine his future. Now she was finally gonna get a taste of her own medication.

When Gohan got home he was greeted by his mom. So what did you do over there.

Oh we just talked Gohan said, ok Chi Chi said. Now go back to your room and study she said.

Gohan had decided to use the remote when Chi Chi was asleep so he could enjoy it the very next day.

Gohan said I'm Chi Chi he said, thank you bulma he said. I need a mirror he said.

He went into the bathroom and checked himself out, man my mom's a milf he said.

He said wow my mom's got some knocker's said.

Even though Gohan knew it was wrong he grabbed his mom's breasts. Wow that feels good he said while fondling with his mom's breast's

Time to wake Chi Chi, I mean me up he said with a smirk. Wake up Gohon Chi Chi said. What Chi Chi said, you heard me time to study he said.

Who do you think you talking to young man. My son she said. What Chi Chi said, go check the mirror Gohan said.

I'm Gohanshe said shocked at how it happened. Gohon how did this happen he said I have no idea he said lying.

Gohan knew exactly how it happened, and he was gonna have some fun with it.

Well we have to fix it she said. I'll go visit bulma and ask how to undo this you stay here and study he said with a smirk.

I'll be expecting you to still be studying when I get back; or no training for a month he said with a smirk.

It's fun being mom he said with a smirk.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan was going to bulma's house to tell her it worked. When Gohon got there he knocked on the door. Bulma answered the door, and said what bring you out this way Chi Chi she said.

Bulma dosnt know it's me, I might as well have some fun with this he said.

Oh I just came to visit you he said. Come in Bulma said. They sat down and started talking. Gohan decided to to have some fun and make Bulma worry.

Bulma do you know what's going on with Gohan he's been acting strange lately. I don't have the slightest notion she said lying.

Well Gohan been acting very strange lately like he's hiding something from me.

To tell you the truth Chi Chi I have Gohan a body swapping remote.

I didn't think it would do any harm she said. Why would you do that Chi Chi said. He said he wanted to be you for a. Day she said.

I can't keep this charade up any longer, it's me it's Gohan. What Bulma said in utter shock that her invention worked. My invention worked she said.

Yes thank you Bulma I've enjoyed giving Chi Chi a taste of her own medication he said.

So what's it like being a women Bulma said being curious. It took some getting used to but I like it it's a nice change.

So how do I fix it He said? Well I made a remote to fix this she said; Let me go get it she said.

Here you go you just press the button and you should go back to normal.

Thank you Bulma, any time she said. Gohan knew he could switch back, but he enjoyed having the power for once.

Gohan didn't want to switch back right away he enjoyed having the power of the household.

Maybe I'll be her for a little while longer he said with a smirk.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan had gotten home and he went into gohons room. So did Bulma figure out a way to fix this, she said with a look of concern on her face.

Yes he said, but I won't switch us back until you study and finish all your homework he said with a smirk on his face.

I know I've been a bit harsh on you Gohan, and I'm sorry for that. If you switch us back I promise you I won't make you study as hard; and I'll let you train a lot more.

Thanks Mom he said, let me just push the button. He pushed the button and they turned back to normal.

I'm me again Chi Chi said, Mom I'm sorry I swapped our bodies. It's alright Gohan I understand why you did it. You were upset with me for pushing you so hard.

Now I understand Why you were so mad at me she said. I could never stay mad at you Mom, Gohon said while hugging his mom as hard as he could.

Ok I'm gonna give Bulma her remote back. Ok Chi Chi said. He walked out the door and flew Off.

Little did Chi Chi know Gohan had kept the remote just Incase; Chi Chi broke her promise

The End


End file.
